Fiore maze
by anime freak 3D2Y
Summary: magic has turned Fiore into a maze. when you open a door it leads to a random place. But strangely Erza is the only one who can open the door to the right place. now, for once Natsus the one who needs saving from a women who looks like Erza. Erza X Natsu


AN: I'm new to this writing so this is my first story. I'll try to update frequently and tell me to fix something.

Natsu was walking towards the guild as usual. He glanced into a store and saw Lucy buying lingerie as usual. He looked the other way and saw Happy flirting with Charle.

"trying to get fresh" he heard Charle say. He ignored the rest and kept on walking.

"Man, today is so boring" Natsu said to nobody in particular. "There hasn't even been any missions for like weeks" he said to himself. Even though it's only been 2 days. Natsu just then remembered that the old man said new requests were coming in today. Natsu then hauled ass toward the guild.

Erza was just sitting there at the bar enjoying a glass a water. She was thinking how long it's been since they had an actual good job brought into the guild. The new jobs were posted on the bulletin board but Erza decided to wait for the team to get here to look at any. She turned in her stool to look around to see who was here. Next to her was Wendy drinking a glass of juice. After the events of Edolas she became a sort of member of team Natsu. Master Makorev was a few bar stools down trying to spank Mira. Gajeel was at a table in the corner eating iron scraps. She saw Jet and Droy talking to Levy over by the bulletin board. Evergreen was talking to Elfman. All she could hear from where she was is that it was something about men. Ever since the S-class exam those two have been close. Cana was trying to get Lissana to drink some beer with her. Which ended with Cana getting the death glare from Mira. Gray was looking for his cloths which happy decided to hide on him. All of a sudden the doors to the guild burst and a bunch of bags and boxes fell in. Then Lucy came walking into the guild with more bags and stuff in her arms.

"Man, wish I caught up to Natsu so he could hold most of the stuff I bought" Lucy said tired from carrying all that stuff to the guild.

"why did you bring that stuff here anyway?" Cana said. Which earned a surprised yelp from Lucy.

"what are you doing in my hou-" she stopped as she looked around. "w-w-wha...I...just entered my house" she stuttered dumbfounded.

"apparently not" Cana stated as now everyone in the guild was intrigued with their conversation.

"No, I'm sure I walked into my house because I unlocked the door first before entering" she said as she held up the keys.

"no way" Cana said as she got up and walked over to Lucy. All eyes were on Cana even Master Makorevs.

"When I open this door, you will see the main street" Cana said. She put her hand on the door knob and turned. She pulled the door open and they saw some random guy on the toilet with a newspaper in his hands. When he looked up she closed the door and opened it again to see a theater with a movie playing. She opened and closed the door again to see a huge eyeball, it blinked and she closed the door. she opened it again to see a train coming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they all yelled looking at the closed door. Everyone now surrounded the door and was just staring at it in awe.

"someone open the door again" jet said

"you do it, jet" Droy said

"you"

"no, you" it went on like this for a while, until Erza got really mad.

"I'll open the door so shut up!" she said. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and pulled. It showed the main street.

"Was it an illusion?" she asked herself as she closed the door and opened again to just find the main street.

"Let me try" Lucy said as she opened the door to only see a long hallway. Erza then opened the door again to find the main street.

"Oh, maybe only the strong mages can open to the right way" said Mira

"oh, I guess that explains Cana and Lucy" Gray said as Cana and Lucy sighed.

"Alright well, let's prove this theory" said Master Makorev as he went to open the door. He pulled it open to see the ocean underwater with a shark chasing a bunch of fish.

"M-m-m-master Makorev is...is..."started Erza but couldn't finish.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAK!" yelled Lucy, who everyone was now staring at. Lucy looked around and noticed everybody looking at her.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud" said Lucy. As she then walked to a table and sat down.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" asked Wendy looking around to see if she could find him.

"He didn't?" Lucy asked. Wendy shook her head in response."Strange, I heard him yelling about new missions and sprinting in the direction of the guild when I was shopping"

"He's probably lost" Gray said pulling down his pants.

'In this situation it's very possible, who am I fooling, Natsu would have probably got lost without this crap' thought Erza.

"But still, I hope he's okay" Said Lissana looking toward the door with everyone else.

NATSU POV...

Natsu was crucified to a wall in a dark room. The only light was coming from a magic seal from his chest. The room was dark so he couldn't see much.

"Look at me Natsu" said a familiar voice. He didn't bother looking knowing that the person in front of him was a fake.

"Look at me Natsu!" This time he did as he was told and couldn't see much cause she was in the dark.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with blood trickling out of his mouth as he speaks.

"don't you recognize me, we've known each other since we were kids" she said as she stepped forward into the light to be revealed as Erza. She walked to a stand next to Natsu and picked up a big drill with screws the size of two fingers. She set a screw against his left elbow.

"Now, let's have some fun" Erza said as she started the drill. The only thing heard after that were the screams and cries of pain from Natsu.

AN: so how did you like it? Please review so I can hear your opinions on this story. Yes, I will even accept flames. So please review, or I will find you.


End file.
